


As It Should Be

by JanetFraiser



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Fix-it: s07e17-18 Heroes, F/F, Heroes fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetFraiser/pseuds/JanetFraiser
Summary: Janet's quiet reflection on the changes in her life after P3X-666
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Janet Fraiser
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	As It Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> A Heroes Repair. I simply couldn't abide Janet's death, nor her separation from Sam.  
> Over the years, my foray into fanfiction was writing scenes of intimacy as I'd always wanted to see them on screen, but never thought main stream media would be brave enough to film. I guess that's a nice way saying my other pieces are PWP.  
> Still, this little piece was something that I always remembered fondly...a dream of what should have been for Janet and Sam.  
> While I've written other pieces, this is my inaugural post for public viewing, so please be kind
> 
> Note: I own nothing here but the burning desire have Janet live forever...with Sam.

Janet glanced back and forth between a peacefully sleeping Sam and her monitor. Small, LED lights indicated that important things are being done, but she couldn't keep from feeling wistful at how...comfortable her lover appeared. After so many weeks and so many miles of healing, the calm that has enveloped them seems impossible to believe.

Yet, here they are; existing in an almost mundane routine of work, quiet dinners at home, and raucous “family” gatherings that usually end with the small brunette shooing Jack, Daniel, and Teal’c from their home when the liquid revelry threatens to become too much. _So many changes..._

She smiled as Sam shifted and rolled to her side, causing the light sheet to pull away and reveal the gentle curve of a breast. It’s not really desire she feels...more like an all encompassing sensation that all is as it should be, that what was almost lost to her has been returned.

With one last, fleeting glance over her shoulder, she disregards the blinking lights and approached the bed, truly appreciating Sam’s insistence that she have a place to rest in her new private, secured lab as her recuperation continues. The blonde had taken to wandering in whenever Janet was working late in the mountain, choosing to dose in her lover’s quiet presence, rather than alone in their on-base quarters or at home.

Standing at the edge of the bed, she takes in the fading lines of tension and weary strain that had marred the beautiful face, and once again feels an overwhelming relief that they made it out alive and together. Her brief, albeit devastating brush with her own mortality had threatened to crush them all.

P3X-666 had been so much more than a failed attempt to aggrandize the Stargate Program; it had revealed truths and secrets. And wrought so many changes.

_Sam’s frantic race to the gate and mad dash to the infirmary was eclipsed only by her utter rage when Warner deemed his CMO beyond help. The blonde’s repeated demands for a healing device were eventually answered by a tearful nurse, and she immediately forced her way to the small doctor’s bedside. Activating the unit, she began to methodically work, focusing every shred of inner strength, her very soul on healing her lover._

_She didn’t stop when she felt her heart begin to race. Or when her breathing became labored. Or when a single, bloody tear slipped down her cheek._

_And time marched on._

_She didn’t hear Warner’s vehement rebukes. Or the muttered prayers. Or even when Teal’c held the MP back at Warner’s orders to have her removed. She heard only Janet’s voice, her laughter, her calm assurance, her quiet moans of pleasure._

_She never felt her knees give out, or Teal’c’s strong arms catch her before she hit the unforgiving, concrete floor. She felt only the ethereal wisp of Janet’s spirit clinging to her own._

_She didn’t see her shaking hands as she pulled herself up to clasp Janet’s hand. She saw only the rise and fall of her lover’s chest as she continued to breathe. To live. She saw confused, brown eyes flutter open._

_And she wept._

_And they knew._

_They all knew._

No, she resolves as she peels away her loose sweater and pants; she would never lose another moment to revel in Sam. Pulling the sheet back, she slid into the small bed and curled into the warm, comforting form of her lover, feeling a visceral pleasure that was enough, in and of itself.

Settling in, she contemplates her fortune. That after all they’d been through, after all the misjudgments and political maneuvering...that she would find herself in this moment with Sam was, at times, beyond her wildest imagination. She inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with oxygen and her nose with the scent of her lover...and smiled. Yes, this was worth defying nature, the rules, and all the gods for. She let her eyes slide shut as she pulled Sam in tighter.

A short nap would be just fine.


End file.
